vwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Holmes
) *Wrexham, North Wales, UK}} |alias=Slice |occupation=Actor |status=Star |role=Michael Fayne |episodes=10 |seasons=1 |height=6' (1.83 m) |links= }} is a Welsh-born Canadian actor who portrays Michael Fayne on . ‘V-Wars’: Adrian Holmes To Co-Star, Jacky Lai Cast In Netflix Vampire Drama Series Biography Adrian Holmes grew up in Vancouver, British Columbia where he studied theatre and found his love for performing at a young age. He is an actor known for Red Riding Hood and Elysium. With over 100 television credits including Arrow and the comedy Impastor, one of his fan favorites was his recurring role of Basqat on the long running CW series, Smallville. Holmes is most proud and honored to have helped produce along side Step by Step productions and play the lead role as Errol Barrow in the Docudrama, Barrow: Freedom Fighter. Shot in his homeland of Barbados in 2016 it is an important story about the life and times of Errol Barrow, the first Prime Minister of Barbados in 1966, who fought for freedom, equality and the education of his people. Leading the cast as Nick Barron on Bravo's original series, 19-2 was also a major highlight in his career. He took home Canada's top honor in film and television in 2017 with the Canadian Screen Award, (CSA) for best lead male in a dramatic series. The show won Best Drama at the 2015 Canadian Screen Awards, and was also nominated for a 2016 International Emmy Award for Best Drama. It has been hailed by the press including the New York Times which stated, "The series is in the tradition of shows like The Wire, portraying law enforcement less flashily and less noisily than others, and thus more accurately." Appearances ;Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * Media Pictures |-|Behind the Scene= 2019-08-18-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder-James Gibb.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Ian Somerhalder, James Gibb "Vwars Season 1, on set with Ian Somerhalder and Adrian Holmes." August 18, 2019 2019-04-27-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Sydney Meyer-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Sydney Meyer, Adrian Holmes "#VWars reshoots means extra days working with these gems. Every day on set with these guys is like a master class. So immensely grateful for this project and the for the kindness and wisdom these two have shared with me ����" April 27, 2019 2018-10-19-Adrian Holmes-Brad Turner-Jacky Lai-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Jacky Lai, Brad Turner Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Out-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-18-Adrian Holmes-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Kyle Breitkopf "Gonna miss these guys so much ���� I’m sure we will all be together again soon. ����" Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-20-Set-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|by Adrian Holmes 2018-10-20-Brad Turner-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Brad Turner by Adrian Holmes 2018-10-15-Adrian Holmes-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Sydney Meyer-Instagram.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Adrian Holmes, Kimberly-Sue Murray "I can now finally officially announce that for the past few months I've been filming my first series regular role as Ava O'Malley on @vwarsnetflix . This role has been nothing short of a dream come true. I've learned so much getting to explore this character and work along side @adrianholmes @iansomerhalder @ksuemurray @hijackylai @bradturnerdirector @tjscottpictures @jessicatography @jonathanmaberry and so many other amazing artists. Unbelievably grateful and so excited for everyone to see it! ��❤️" Oct 16, 2018 2018-10-15-1-Sydney Meyer-Adrian Holmes-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Instagram.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Adrian Holmes, Kimberly-Sue Murray "The #Faynetastic trio. I’ll miss you fuckers." Oct 15, 2018 2018-10-15-2-Sydney Meyer-Adrian Holmes-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Instagram.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Adrian Holmes, Kimberly-Sue Murray "The #Faynetastic trio. I’ll miss you fuckers." Oct 15, 2018 2018-10-15-3-Sydney Meyer-Adrian Holmes-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Instagram.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Adrian Holmes, Kimberly-Sue Murray "The #Faynetastic trio. I’ll miss you fuckers." Oct 15, 2018 2018-10-20-Sydney Meyer-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Adrian Holmes, Kimberly-Sue Murray Oct 15, 2018 2018-10-15-Brad Turrneer-Adrian Holmes-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Instagram.jpg|Brad Turner, Kimberly-Sue Murray, Adrian Holmes "And that’s a wrap for me on V-Wars. I’m so incredible stoked for everyone to see what we’ve been working on. Thanks for the snap @sydneymeyer48!!! With the Boss, our amazing director, @bradturnerdirector and our leading man @adrianholmes !!!"" Oct 15, 2018 2019-03-31-Adrian Holmes-Laura Vandervoort.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Laura Vandervoort Oct 12, 2018 2018-10-13-1-Adrian Holmes-Laura Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Laura Vandervoort "Reunited and it feels so good! �� Haven’t worked with this handsome fella since 2009 with @jeffkingtv ! @adrianholmes it’s a pleasure as always!!! Xo ☺️ (we were caught taking our selfie btw... swipe right)" Oct 12, 2018 2018-10-13-2-Adrian Holmes-Laura Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Laura Vandervoort "Reunited and it feels so good! �� Haven’t worked with this handsome fella since 2009 with @jeffkingtv ! @adrianholmes it’s a pleasure as always!!! Xo ☺️ (we were caught taking our selfie btw... swipe right)" Oct 12, 2018 2018-10-12-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Ian Somerhalder "That's a wrap with director @iansomerhalder" Oct 11, 2018 2018-10-12-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Ian Somerhalder "That's a wrap with director @iansomerhalder... Well done pal. Cannot wait to see this ep! ������������ Now to direct is one thing folks, but to direct yourself and others while being the lead well... That's some super powers shit! Lol! Most impressive. Having worked with this dude over the past few months has been nothing short of inspiring. His passion, focus, dedication and love for the craft and life itself, is infectious and a pure delight to witness and be around. I'm a blessed man and so proud to be on this journey with such an incredible group of people from top to bottom. ����❤️ Stay tuned for V-Wars, Spring 2019 on @netflix. It's gonna be one Badass ride! ��������" Oct 11, 2018 2018-10-02-4-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-3-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-2-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-1-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Oct 2, 2018 2018-09-28-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Sydney Meyer-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Kimberly-Sue Murray, Sydney Meyer Sep 28, 2018 2018-08-21-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 21, 2018 2018-08-20-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes "Flying high on @vwarsofficial!" Aug 20, 2018 2018-08-02-Adrian Holmes-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Kyle Breitkopf Aug 2, 2018 2019-03-08-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Aug 2, 2018 2018-08-01-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-drlutherswannofficial-IG Story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-05-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.jpg|Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-04-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-03-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-02-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.png|Ian Somerhalder Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-01-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.png|Ian Somerhalder Aug 1, 2018 2018-07-31-vwarsofficial-IG Story.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Jul 31, 2018 2018-07-30-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-vwarsofficial-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Jul 30, 2018 2018-07-21-1-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Jul 21, 2018 2018-07-21-2-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 21, 2018 2018-07-21-3-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Jul 21, 2018 2018-07-21-4-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Jul 21, 2018 2018-07-14-Adrian Holmes.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 14, 2018 2018-07-05-Adrian-Holmes-Instagram-2.png|Adrian Holmes Jul 5, 2018 2018-07-05-Adrian-Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 5, 2018 2018-07-05-Script-Adrian-Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 5, 2018 2018-07-04-Adrian Holmes-Instagrm Stories.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 4, 2018 2018-06-26-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder-David Ozer-Twitter.jpg|Adrian Holmes, David Ozer, Ian Somerhalder Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Adrian Holmes-Jonathan Maberry-Instaagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Adrian Holmes Jun 26, 2018 2019-11-19-Adrian Holmes.jpg|by Adrian Holmes |-|Wrap party= 2018-10-20-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Cap-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Cake-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Dvas Custom Cake Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Oriana Nielsen-Adrian Holmes-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Adrian Holmes-Oriana Nielsen-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Oriana Nielsen-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Adrian Holmes-Oriana Nielsen-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-11-27-Adrian Holmes-Stefanie Terzo-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Stefanie Terzo Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Ian Somerhalder-Oriana Nielsen-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder (Luther Swann)-Oriana Nielsen-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 |-|Barnes & Noble Meeting = 2019-11-18-QA-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Mabbery.jpg 2019-11-18-QA-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Mabbery-02.jpg 2019-11-18-QA-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Mabbery-03.jpg 2019-11-18-QA-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder.jpg 2019-11-18-Signing-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Jonathan Mabbery.jpg 2019-11-18-Signing-Adrian Holmes.jpg 2019-11-18-Signing-Adrian Holmes-02.jpg 2019-11-18-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Mabbery-Adrian Holmes.jpg 2019-11-18-James Gibb-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Jonathan Mabbery.jpg Videos V-Wars Set, Adrian Holmes Filmography Awards References External links *IMDb *Twitter *Instagram *Facebook *Website *Wikipedia *DC Database *This Wiki Is Bitchin' *Supernatural Wiki *SGCommand *the wiki for everything PRIMEVAL *English Voice Over Wikia *Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki Category:Stars Category:Cast Season 1